bombón, marginado y peluche
by dark side of everyone
Summary: un fic para el reto parejas disparejas aunque no tiene mucho romance que digamos, es tierno no se acostumbren a este tipo de fics n.n


Buenooo estoy un poquitín nerviosa ya que esta es mi primera incursión para dar a conocer mis historias. Será un Fic ligerito acerca de la amistad y creo que es la mejor forma de empezar además de que planeo hacer otro que va a ser de humor… para la misma causa.

_**Este Fic participa en el reto "Parejas Disparejas" del foro Arte Shinobi. Un grandioso y muy entretenido foro. (No les pasa nada si se hechan una vueltita por ahí)**_

_Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO… por ahora (__kishi-kun disfruta mientras puedas porque cuando yo te los gane dirás Sayonara muajajajaja__)… ya no los entretengo más._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

::-**Bombón, Marginado y Peluche**-::

Toda su vida se había sentido así como si fuera una peste, siempre había sido un marginado primero por ser un bastardo, luego un huérfano y por último alguien que planeaba ser un ninja sin poder moldear chakra. Antes cuando no entendía nada se sentía sumamente furioso con su alrededor por hacerle esto a él y poco a poco se iba sumiendo en un abismo de ira incontrolada y autocompasión hasta que _ella _apareció y le hizo ver la verdad acerca de la vida y más que todo que no estaba sólo y que la autocompasión y la resignación eran despreciables y viles, ella fue su primera amiga ella le contó muchas cosas acerca de ella y él también le conto de su vida. Aún recuerda el día que la conoció…

++++++++++++++++++++++++***** _**Flash Back**_ ****++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era un día de lluvia, la cual caía a su alrededor con furia dándole un aire melancólico a la escena un niño de 7 años se encontraba sentado al frente de una tumba llorando amargamente

–¿Doshite? Okaa-san ¿Doshite?– susurró tristemente y sin parar de llorar

–¿Por qué me has hecho esto?– cuestionó dolido

–¿Qué fue lo que te hice para merecer todo esto?– preguntó con impaciencia para después con ira exclamar: –Pero todos me lo van a pagar, cada daño que me han provocado, cada lágrima que he derramado ellos lo sufrirán mil veces– para después sumirse en un silencio recordando todo su dolor. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se dio cuenta como alguien se le acercaba, ni cómo le colocó un paraguas cubriéndolo de la lluvia sólo noto a esa presencia cuando tímidamente una mano se posó en su hombro y alguien empezó a hablar entre tartamudeos

–Ohayou– le susurró tímidamente para después preguntarle –¿la extrañas mucho?–

–No– contestó con rudeza –sólo deseo que ojalá esté sufriendo donde quiera que esté– pronunció con ira el jovencito y ella muy sorprendida le preguntó –Te hizo daño acaso?–

–Ella es la causa de todos mis males– le contestó para después encararla y taladrarla con su iracunda mirada.

Ella aún un poco intimidada por él pero tranquila le contestó –¿acaso ella te lo hizo personalmente?– y él iracundo le contestó –por culpa de ella y sus errores ahora yo estoy sufriendo–

–¿acaso no todos cometemos errores? Todos somos humanos y por lo tanto tendemos a errar no importa si te equivocas o si tienes que pagar los errores y las equivocaciones de otros, debes levantarte y demostrarle al resto que no pueden controlar tu vida, que no importa cuánto dolor y cuántos retos te mande la vida tú los enfrentarás y los superarás y jamás te rendirás– pronunció su discurso sin tartamudear ni una sola vez

–Tú que podrías saber acerca del dolor?– le cuestionó con ironía para después agregar: –por tus ojos puedo fácilmente reconocer que eres una hyûga y por tu forma de vestir diría además que tu familia es importante– y después le lanzó una mirada llena de sarcasmo

–Puede que mi dolor para ti pueda resultar increíble pero para tu información a pesar de ser hija de alguien influyente, y de ser una hyûga he sufrido lo que es el desprecio de todos los que están a mi alrededor por ser débil, he sufrido la indiferencia de parte de las personas a quienes más apreciaba e incluso he vivido lo que es en carne propia lo que es la soledad y hasta hace un par de meses yo me comportaba exactamente igual que tú hasta que lo conocí a él y esas palabras que te dije fueron las mismas que él me dijo y tal vez si mi dolor te parece poco te aseguro que él de él a pesar enorme aun así no se deja vencer y día a día trata de demostrar lo que en verdad vale– el chico quedó mudo por sus palabras y la miró estupefacto y se sumió en sus pensamientos reflexionando acerca de la veracidad de las palabras de esta niña

–B-bueno y-yo me me t-tengo q-que i-ir– le dejó el paraguas y salió corriendo perdiéndose de la vista del niño.

–Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre– susurró pensativo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++***** _**Flash Back End**_ ****++++++++++++++++++++++++

Después de reflexionar sobre las palabras de la niña aún sin conocerla decidió seguir esa filosofía de vida y poco tiempo después la vio en la academia ella era tan o más solitaria que él y eso lo sorprendió además observó que siempre se la pasaba observando a un chico desde lejos y cómo lo veía, su gesto delataba una total admiración y deseo de ser reconocida por esa persona.

Un día se acercó a ella durante la salida, conversó con ella unos minutos y la acompañó hasta cerca de los territorios hyûga, ella le dijo su nombre y él también. Ése fue el inicio de una linda amistad.

–HUBIERAS VISTO LA CARA DEL TEME ´TTEBAYO–

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la llegada de dos personas un rubio y una pelinegra de aproximadamente 18 años que venían conversando y riendo armoniosamente.

–Ah Naruto-San, Hinata– los saludó con una reverencia

–cejotas llevamos años de conocernos y aun así me sigues llamando así– reclamó el rubio con un puchero.

–oh claro, si quieres que él te deje de llamar así le puedo hacer una sugerencia tal vez tu nombre clave en ANBU– mencionó la pelinegra con malicia.

–No me digan que lograron entrar– preguntó emocionado el cejotas

–Sí lo logramos ´ttebayo, pasamos con honores–exclamó orgulloso de sí mismo –No entiendo por qué no quisiste presentar el examen, contigo en nuestro equipo seríamos el trío más fuerte que jamás haya conocido el ANBU– le reclamó con un gracioso puchero

–Sí, peluche tiene razón– comentó la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa y al ver la cara de su amigo pelinegro agregó –es su nombre clave de ANBU, Yamato taicho eligió nuestros nombres claves y a él le toco Tedibea (**n/a: **según google traductor es Oso de peluche)–

– me las pagará es un amargado que no aguanta ni una bromita, pero tú no te quejas cierto _bombón_–agregó con tono burlón lo último y poniendo énfasis en la última palabra

–Naruto-san, no le falte el respeto a Hinata-san–le dijo el otro joven sorprendido

–ah no lee-kun es que ése es mi nombre clave, a decir verdad es Chokorētobanī (**n/a: **según google traductor es conejo de bombón)

–oh, gomen Naruto-san– le dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia, como castigo por haber dudado de usted daré mil vueltas por la aldea en el pulgar izquierdo.

–no es necesario cejotas, tú no lo sabías fue un malentendido y no acepto ningún tipo de réplica– le dijo sonriendo zorrunamente.

Él era lo mejor para ella y por eso él no interferiría, y al contrario, haría todo lo posible para lograr que ella fuera feliz, después de todo se lo debía, ella había iluminado su vida y logrado cambiar su destino, apartándolo del camino de la ira, la autocompasión y la tristeza.

Sonrío, después de todo la elección de sus nombres claves había sido la acertada, porque él era como un peluche al cual le puedes contar de todo y jamás te juzgará, y de su boca no saldrá él era fiel y siempre estaba ahí apoyándote indirecta y directamente.

Y ella, ella era tan maravillosa como un bombón; dulce y suave, capaz de hacer dulce hasta el momento más amargo tan sólo con su presencia, ella era simplemente ella y por eso se lo agradecía.

Y juntos eran la pareja perfecta después de todo, los peluches y los bombones son el mejor remedio para cualquier mal, el mejor regalo que le puede dar la vida a un desdichado.

Ellos eran el remedio para la infelicidad de un marginado, pero sobretodo ella ése bombón que le daba el toque dulce a su vida.

_Desde ese momento los bombones son mis golosinas favoritas y cada que puedo me deleito con ése sabor que inunda mi boca de felicidad _– pensó lee

_**Fin**_

**ESTIMADOS LECTORES:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este Fic que ha decir verdad ha sufrido una metamorfosis tremenda y ha resultado en esto. A poco no les parece tierno lee n.n**

**Y si consideran que he destruido a los personajes se aceptan todo tipo de críticas tengan la total confianza de contestar con honestidad aún si pudiera sonar ofensivo no hay nada de malo con eso.**

_El primer pensamiento que se tiene acerca de algo es el fiel reflejo de nuestra alma y aunque algunas veces pueda estar errado no nos hace más ni menos el hecho de haberlo expresado, simplemente nos hace nosotros mismos. La verdad nos liberará_


End file.
